Harry's Descent
by Drowning Weakness
Summary: Harry ponders and tumbles....a songfic....spoilers of OOtP...indeed....


Harry looked with somber eyes. Somber eyes looked carelessly around. Around at the wide vast area that is known as Hogwarts Ground. Up in the Astronomy Tower. So high up, a floating dream seemed to cover up.... Closing his eyes, he pondered. Sirius..why...  
  
~How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home~  
  
Family, a word...Harry had just begun to understand. And then....it seemed to disaperate, like the lightning shooting in the distance, then thunder....Mere seconds too late. Harry had been taken to Hogwarts a couple days earlier then everyone else.for safety reasons. Harry hadn't cared. The Dursleys had left him alone....And yet.....there was something lingering, a new understanding, but not enough to tie up the hatred of all those years of torture there.  
  
~(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become~  
  
He put his hand up to his scar, the prophecy in mind. And stood up on the stone ledge. Balancing was an easy act. Just look straight ahead, do not look behind, and everything seems in place. One push, one call, one misunderstanding..... And the balance comes crashing...leaving nothing but more misery.  
  
~Now that I know what I'm without  
  
you can't just leave me  
  
breathe into me and make me real  
  
bring me to life~  
  
Harry sighed, wondering what would become of everyone. 'There is nothing more for me to do, except defeat Voldemort, it seems my only cause. The only way people will keep faith in me, and what next? So what if I defeat him....then what? Everyone's happy? No.'  
  
~(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become~  
  
'Sirius.....why must you plague me? Why.....did you have to be the only one.....I could truly care for and look up to?' Harry breathed in the stale air of prolonged hold of rain. Harry's held tears were trickling down his cheeks in a slow, careless manner of helplessness.  
  
~Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
got to open my eyes to everything~  
  
Harry opened his eyes in sudden defiance. 'I will not give up yet though, I can not let everyone else suffer because I choose to ignore my.... Fate...then why does it hurt so much?' He shivered, and watched as the rain started coming down heavily, as his tears leaked through freely.  
  
~Without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
don't let me die here  
  
there must be something more  
  
bring me to life~  
  
Suddenly Harry couldn't keep balance. He felt himself giving in, to the fate that surely had him now. 'Oh god...where is my wand, when I most need it.I'm sorry Sirius.... Dumbledore.I'm sorry.' Harry foot tripped on a rock, ending his hope for any balance. He topped headfirst out of the tower, into the pouring rainy night. Wind blowing in his hair, looking like a defeated angel, with no wings.  
  
~(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become~  
  
On the grounds a figure whom had been watching Harry's thoughts and movements, came out of the shadows and whispered a hurried spell. Harry slowed down, just as he was going to hit the cold wet ground. The figure ran over to him, and shook his head in a manner of distaste and sorrow. He slapped Harry lightly a couple of times in order to wake him.  
  
~Bring me to life)  
  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
  
(Bring me to life)~  
  
Harry slowly woke up and looked at the figure. He jumped about 2 feet in the air, although he was lying down. "Snape?" Harry asked, trying to remember what happened, and realizing in his conscious that he should be backing away. He sneered at Snape, giving him back the look that had made his anger slowly build the past 5 years. Snape looked away, and picking Harry up, said a spell, which made him float, and said solemnly, "I'm sorry Potter, but.everyone.. Suffers."  
  
Snape stalked towards the castle followed by the surprised/angry Harry floating. The rain continued on, but the air had calmed. Harry gave in, and decided, that maybe there was hope in disguised places.  
  
A/N- I felt so bad for Snape, had to give him some recognition..I was thinking.maybe Harry should die, but that would ruin the point...oh..right..And "Bring Me To Life" Belongs to Evanesence, and Harry Potter Cha., etc. etc. belong to none other then J.K Rowling. (Just in case someone decided to sue me and all).now then..I really just wanted to get this out, kinda my feelings of life mixed with that of harry's...although it didn't come out the way I wanted.alas..I hope you liked it. 


End file.
